As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,182, 2,2-dinitroalkyl vinyl ethers are energetic monomers that can be used in the preparation of energetic organic polymers. The polymers can be used as ingredients in plastic-bonded explosive and propellant compositions.
According to the patent disclosure, the 2,2-dinitroalkyl vinyl ethers are prepared by contacting vinyl acetate with the corresponding 2,2-dinitroalkanol in the presence of HgSO.sub.4 as catalyst at a temperature between -5.degree. and 5.degree. C. As described in the examples, after a reaction period of 16 hours, a multi-step procedure is followed in isolating the vinyl ether product. For example, according to Example I, the reaction mixture was washed with two portions of aqueous sodium hydroxide and with water; the organic layer was dried over magnesium sulfate; excess vinyl acetate was removed under reduced pressure; the crude vinyl ether was distilled from the residual oil; the distillate was washed with two portions of sodium hydroxide and with water; and the organic layer was dried over magnesium sulfate and fractionated to give the vinyl ether product. There is a need for a simple one-step, high yield process for preparing energetic vinyl ethers under mild reaction conditions that does not involve a complicated procedure of product recovery.
It is a principal object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved process for preparing energetic vinyl ethers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a one-step, high yield process for preparing energetic vinyl ethers that is carried out under mild reaction conditions followed by a simplified product work-up procedure.
A further object of the invention is to provide a catalyst system for synthesizing vinyl ethers.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the accompanying disclosure.